Welcome to Sweet Amoris: Juliet
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Okay my name's Juliet. I am really shy. And a little awkward. I am new here. And I already have a blonde b**** messing with me. The girls don't like me. Except for a few. And I think one like-likes me. EW! Oh, and I think all of the boys are falling in love with me. Why is school so hard? VOTE FOR WHO JULIET ENDS UP WITH!
1. Intro

I stared quietly out of the window, watching the world go by.

My mom drove in silence.

In the back seat my sister Emily was sleeping.

And next to her was Aiden. My one week old brother.

I looked at the apartment buildings coming up in the distance.

They were small and not really all that in tact.

But this would be the place for us to start over.

Tomorrow I will start school.

Sweet Amoris. That is the school that I will attend.

We got what little things we had and went inside.

It was small but it will have to do.

I hope things go well.


	2. New School

**I noticed a mistake so I had to fix it the next chapter should be up soon**

* * *

I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my clock.

I got up showered.

When I got out I looked myself in the mirror.

Natural blue hair with ash colored streaks (also natural), one black eye and one blue.

Light freckles and rosy cheeks.

I'm really short, only 4'10. My mom's only 2 inches taller.

I sighed as I got dressed.

Black ripped jeans, dark blue ankle boots, a dark blue blouse, and a white scarf.

And a blue and white necklace from my dad shaped as a rose.

When I went to the kitchen mom was already cooking.

_She must've went to the store while I was sleep._

I fed Aiden and looked at my mom's slightly rounded stomach.

I'll have to go job searching. I can't let mom support us while trying to raise all six of us.

Hopefully I can get a job at a bakery.

After breakfast I said goodbye and walked to school.

Maybe I'll make new friends.

And draw a...CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHI- WAIT! What am I doing?!

Oh, and maybe I'll witness some real life YAOI!

But I shouldn't get my hopes up too soon-

"OW!"

I ran into a parked car. Damn my luck.

I shook it off and kept walking.

Soon I reached the place where I don't want to be.

Sweet Amoris.

Insert creepy music like on scary movies.

I went in hoping to avoid everyone.

But, I have an enrolment to complete.

"You need to see Nathaniel in the student counsel room," Principal whatever-her-name-is said.

I nodded and went the way she pointed me in.

Chibi...I need to draw anime boys kissing. NO! Make an anime yaoi love story!

And then-

"OW! Who the fuck put lockers right here!"

As you can tell I banged my face on a locked.

Wait...what am I doing?

Oh, yeah. Enrolment.

I peeked inside the room and saw a blond boy and a brunette.

Maybe they're girlfriend and boyfriend?

I went in and cleared my throat softly.

The blond looked up.

"I'm looking for the student president," I nearly whispered.

"I'm Nathaniel," Blondie said, "What do you need?"

Hot damn! He's so- NOOO! Stop!

"The principal wanted me to see you about my enrolment."

"Oh. you're the new student."

He frowned at my height.

Or at least I think he did.

But damn! He's so gorgeous and-

"There are a few things missing," Blondie-Why am I still calling the guy that- said, "Your photo ID, $25, and the form with your parent's signature."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I checked everything myself."

Miss Brunette spoke up. "We'll make sure that it wasn't mixed in. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Melody."

I nodded then left to go get the ID.

Yaoi mixed with and chibi. Yabi!

Oh oh oh, I can make Chibi Blond- I mean- Nathaniel!

And Chibi Miss Brune-

"OW!" Again...

But this time I hit a...nerd? And not the candy. I mean a human.

"I can't find my glasses!" Nerd Boy said.

They were right next to him.

"Uhh...here," I muttered putting him on him.

"Thanks! Have you seen a girl with white-blonde hair and light blue eyes?"

I shook my head.

"What a shame. I'm Ken!" Nerd B- Ken said.

"Juliet."

I left before he said anything else and went to the dollar shop and got the ID.

Gosh it already feels like a long school year...

I need a few things:

1) yaoi

2) chibi people

3) anime

4) manga

5) my Yuma doll and the others too

6)...I will do this list later it's too hard...

"OW!" Once again! Damn me! _You mean us._ Who the hell are you? Your inner voices. WHAT?! _ We will stay forever and you cant atop us...Three is being_ quiet. What the fuck! **Hey keep it down! **I swear I-

"Watch it." ...uh...Winged Skull Dude said.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

Winged Skull Dude left mumbling something like 'stupid twelve year old'.

Oh...okay.

WAIT WHAT?! I am NOT twelve! I am sixteen! _*sigh* but we look like a tween_ So sad...** Yeah...** GET THE HELL OUT OF HEAD! _**NEVER!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **_NOOOOOO!

"OW!"

What did I hit this time?

...The damn locker again!

...Why me...

I went back to Blondie.

"Did you find it?" I asked softly.

"Oh yes, here it is," Blondie said-I mean- Nathaniel said.

I went and gave the stupid ass papers to Principal I-still-don't-know-her-name.

Why is today so long?

_...and it is only just beginning..._ LEAVE ME ALONE!


	3. Lovey Dope Chick

**can I pretty please have 1 review for this**

**I need to know if it's any good**

**and reviews, even just 1, make me write the chapters faster**

* * *

I looked around the school.

Might as well explore.

I started to walk but I may have blanked out into my own little world...

* * *

(Juliet's Abode Within Her Mind)

"Your Majesty," the lowly peasant said to me, "Trolls have come to destroy everything!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Everything?"

All of my subjects nodded.

"They despise yaoi, yuri, anime, manga, and most of all...CHIBI DRAWINGS!"

The room erupted in gasps.

"Get all of the Valkyries and drive them out of my-"

* * *

(back to the real world)

I fell to the ground as something fell on top of me.

"Oh, sorr-" a girl said.

I looked at her.

Hmmm, what shall we call this one?

She looked at me with these goo-goo eyes.

Lovey-Dope Chick? **Yes! **_...I guess..._Why the fuck is she looking at us like that?!

I moved her off of me and got up.

"hi I'm Capucine," Lovey-Dope Chick said.

I nodded slightly. "Juliet."

She bit her lip and looked at me so_...I am very_ disturbed...let's get the hell out of here!** what if she follows? _?!_**

I started to leave and noticed that she was in fact following.

HOLY CRAP!

I knew I should've brought my Alma (from F.E.A.R) doll to protect me!

I ran through the halls with that...CRAZY THING chasing me.

_AHHHH!_ **RAN FASTER! **HOLY SHIT SHE'S STILL COMING!

My legs were starting to ache and I was starting to feel light-headed.

Damn my medical problems. **Did we take our medicine today!? **YEAH DUH!

I think I lost her...

"JULIE-KUN! WAIT UP!"

Nope I didn't!

Then I saw the student counsel room.

I ran in and slammed the door startling Blondie and Miss Brunette.

"Help me..." I squeaked out.

"Why what's wrong?" Blondie asked,

"Crazy girl...after me..." I wheezed out, "Hide me..."

"From who?" Miss- ugh we need to stop that!- Melody asked.

"Cappuccino?...I'm not sure..." my breathing still was a little awkward.

They exchanged glances.

"JULIE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Blond- Nathaniel gently pushed me under the table and stood in front of it blocking me from view.

Well we did want to see some real life yuri..._ But this is horrible!_ **And we're straight!** SHUT UP!

The door opened.

"Hey have you seen this cute new girl?" Lovey-Dope Chick.

"There are a few new students." Blondie.

"She has blue hair with ash colored streaks, beautiful heterochromatic eyes one black one blue, and she's really short." Lovey-Dope Chick.

"We saw a girl like that earlier. She came to complete her enrolment. I think she went to the courtyard." Blondie.

"Thanks!" Lovey-Dope Chick.

"She's gone. You can come out," Mis-NOO!- Melody said.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Looks like you're her new crush," Blon-STOP!- Nathaniel said looking amused.

I shook my head.

"Anyway," I mumbled, "Thanks for getting rid of her. You're a live-saver."

I hugged him.

WAIT! HUG?!

...

_Uhhhh..._

O.o

I saw Melody narrow her eyes at me.

I pulled away from Nathaniel sheepishly.

He was blushing a little.

"S-sorry," I muttered.

And left.

The bell rung.

Ah, great time for class...

* * *

(Juliet's Abode Within Her Mind)

A troll was about to brainwash me into forgetting everything!

Then a sword went through his stomach.

"I hate swords," it groaned as it fell.

"Blondie you saved me!" I said dramatically.

He pulled his sword out, flashed my a million dollar smile, flipped his hair and said,

"It is always a pleasure, my Queen."

Suddenly the most horrible voice of all yelled.

"JULIET!"

The ground rumbled.

"JULIET! JULIET JENNINGS!"

* * *

(back to the real world...again...)

"W-what?"

The whole class was staring at me and the teacher was furious.

"Answer the problem on the board and if you do it incorrectly everyone will have to do a test."

(10^3*5)*((8/2)*(9+3)-(10^5*4)+(5)*(144/2))

I thought for a second.

"-204,640?" I answered.

He was shocked. "That's...correct."

I smiled as the bell rung.

**Ooohhh, lunch time!**_ Don't be a pig._ Finally we can eat!

Oh, boy...Today is such a long day.


	4. Drooling

**Sorry for the wait**

**I had this other story that I just had to finish**

**Keep voting **

**Nathaniel- 1**

**Lysander- 4**

**All the other boys- 0**

* * *

I walked to the courtyard to avoid Capucine.

When I bumped into something again.

**What the hell is wrong with us today?** _We bump into_ everything...Oooh, look it's Winged Skull Dude.** O.o**

"Do you always run into people?" he asked rudely.

"Well are you always this nice?" I replied.

"And what's a twelve year old doing here?"

_He ignored us!_ Thanks Captain Obvious...

"I am not twelve! I'm sixteen," I said a bit quieter.

He looked me up and down. "Yeah right."

And with that he left.

**Well he's a little ray of sunshine.** Ahh, the sarcasm.

I walked around not paying attention to anything when the bell rung.

Time for science. ...yay...

* * *

I went to the classroom and saw _her _staring at me pointing next to her.

I acted like I didn't see her and sat next to Winged Skull Dude.

Ugh, I really need to find out his name.

"Class we have another new student her name is Aerona Skyton."

Ken perked up and looked at the girl.

"AERONAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he flew across the room. Literally...flew... _damn when did he grow wings_**invisible wings at that**

"AH! Ken, what are you doing here?!"

I could tell that she was upset.

"I couldn't stand the thought of being so far away from you, so I followed you here to Sweet Amoris. Isn't that great?"

She pushed him.

"Stay away from me!"

She stomped to her seat. Ken seemed to shrug off her anger.

Whatever.

I think the teacher was saying something about human anatomy, but I know all that crap.

So I decided to make Chibi Winged Skull Dude.I looked over at him.

He was leaning back with is eyes closed.

Blood red hair.

Oooooh.

Blood blood blood blood blood blood blood- WAIT STOP!

"Take a picture it'll last longer," he said opening his eyes.

Ah! Why do we always get caught?!

II looked at my book and started to draw chibi him.

"So you're drawing me now huh."

Why did I sit next to him?

Oh yeah to get away from that girl.

"Does it matter?" I mumbled.

"Just admit you-"

"Miss Juliet, Mister Castiel, would you like to share with the class."

I blushed and sunk down in my seat._Damn this idiot! _**I hate him now**

I shook my head and started to draw again. But the teacher could have thought I was taking notes.

"That's pretty good for a twelve year old," Winge- Castiel said.

"Sixteen."

"You aren't sixteen. You're too short and flat,'' the idiot said.

"I AM SIXTEEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT! NOT SHUT UP YOU ASS WIPE!"

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

Damn, we were too loud.

I grabbed my things and ran.

The shyness kicked in again.

I need to watch something.

At least I still have my phone.

Time for death note.

L and Light yaoi fanfics.

**...are we drooling...**


	5. Dolls

**Sorry for the wait**

**Anyway...**

**Keep voting **

**Nathaniel- 1**

**Kentin-1**

**Lysander- 4**

**All the other boys- 0**

* * *

I was so so so so soooooo happy that school ended.

I walked through town slowly.

And saw a sing that they were hiring at a bakery.

We looove baking stuff.**Yeah like the cake we made in the shape of Light's face. If only he was real...**_if he was we'd probably rape him..._

Man my mind is dirty.

Anyhow I went in.

"Um, excuse me. Can I-"

"You're hired. Hm, now that I looked at you, you look like my ex..."

Uh...** RAN WE CAN'T GET RAPED BY A THIRTY YEAR OLD GUY! WE NEED TO SAVE OURSELF FOR A REAL LIFE LIGHT OR L!**

"You start work tomorrow," the guy said.

Oh-kay?...I think...

I got out of there and went home.

To my room.

There was a box on my bed moving.

"Free us!"

"HELP!"

"I found a paperclip!"

Thenthe box busted open.

Yugi-doll was first out.

And Alma-doll.

They looked around and found places to stay.

"Guys, I hate school," I whined.

"Oh, shush. It'll be over in a couple of years," Tamaki- doll said.

"Humph...where are Light-doll and L-doll?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"NOOOOO! They can't be gone! Alma-doll did you kill them?!"

She shook her head.

"What's going on in there?" Mom asked opening the door.

The dools fell limp where they were.

"Nothing just can't find Light and L-senpai."

She shook her head and left.

"Find them!" I shouted to the dolls, "Or else. I need to go for a walk. Alma-boll Yugi-doll, in my pocket."

They slipped into my pockets and I left to the park.

**Peace and quiet-**

Suddenly a dog attacked me!

Urm. Licked my face.

"Demon!"

Wait we know that voice...

I looked and saw Winged Sku- Castiel coming to, hopefully, get this beast away.

And he did.

"You need to control your dog," I grumbled.

He smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying not to think about ra- NOTHING!"

"It doesn't sound like nothing. What's going on in your head?"

Perverted stuff.

"N-nothing..."

And then the beast attacked me again.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? I HAD A DOG THIS BIG AND IT NEVER DID THIS SHIT! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME! ASS WIPE CONTROL THIS THING!"

"Ass wipe?" Castiel said flatly.

I shrugged innocently.

He shook his head.

_You know maybe he isn't too bad..._ ...so we rape him instead? NO! Inner me not him his such a horrible idiot.

**...whatever...**


	6. Late, Oh Dang

**Anyway...**

**Keep voting **

**Nathaniel- 3**

**Kentin-1**

**Lysander- 4**

**Armin-1**

**Castiel-4**

* * *

I shifted in bed as I woke.

**Hmmm, this is weird.** _We never wake by ourself unless..._

I looked over at the clock.

9:57

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'M LATE!"

I hurried and put on the first clothes I saw.

A red tunic, black leggings, and white flats.

Somehow it looks good.

I went to the front door and opened it-

"AHHHH!"

Why the hell is Lovey- I mean Capucine here?!

"I've been waiting for you to come out. I want to walk you to school," she said.

I nodded, horrified.

And ran to get Alma-doll, Yuma-doll, and Light- doll. We found him!

Then I went back to Capucine.

"Ready..I guess..." I mumbled.

She grabbed my hand. What. The. Hell.

I tried to slip my hand from her but her grip is too good.

Thankfully she let go when we got to school.

I hurried to the class.

"Care to explain your tardiness, Miss Juliet?"

All eyes on me. Again.

"I-I-I , um..." Oh, what should I say...OH! I know! "My mom needed help since my dad was at work and she's pregnant. So I stayed and helped her with the heavy stuff."

This is the upside of having a pregnant mom.

"Oh, well then you may sit down. If only there were more kids like you..."

**HAHA HE BELIEVED THAT LIE!**

I went to sit next to Nathaniel.

He was focused on whatever the teacher was saying.

I took the time to look at him better.

Sparkling golden eyes. Perfect blonde hair. He is really...cute...

**What are we thinking? Do you want more heartbreak?**_We just got here and we already are falling for boys even after..._ HEY! I am not falling for anyone not after that guy...

Blondie turned to me. I blushed and looked away. Gosh dang it! Caught again! Why...

Oh whatever. Let's sing mentally!

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

And now you're in my way

I traded my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way

You're stare was holdin'

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you going, baby?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number,

So call me maybe

It's hard to look right

At you baby

But here's my number

So call me maybe

(Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen)

Suddenly there was clapping all around me!

**NOOOO! WE SUNG OUT LOUD!**

I looked at everyone they were clapping. No, no, no... I said I wouldn't sing in front of people again!

I grabbed my stuff and ran.

And bumped into someone. Again.

"I'm sorry for that," the guy said, " I wasn't watching were I was going."

Silver hair with black. A yellow eye and a green one. Damn the keep getting sexier.

"No, I shouldn't have been running."

"My name is Lysander. And you are?"

Lysander. I like it. It starts with L. Hehe.

"Juliet."

**Is it me or are all the hot and sexy guys coming to us?**_I knew we were totally smexy._ Shut it!


End file.
